<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help With Homework? by awayforaminute</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283422">Help With Homework?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayforaminute/pseuds/awayforaminute'>awayforaminute</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bughead Oneshots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anatomy, Anatomy Homework, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Bughead Smut, F/M, Future Bughead, bughead - Freeform, bughead in college, jughead jones - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awayforaminute/pseuds/awayforaminute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty and Jughead are in college, Betty helps him with his anatomy homework, which (by coincidence) is anatomy of the women body...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bughead Oneshots and Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help With Homework?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work on AO3 and my first smut. I honnestly have no idea what this is. Comment if you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So for tomorrow, don’t forget to hand in your paper on anatomy” The professor reminded the class. “Shit!” Jughead thought, he hadn’t even started writing it.</p><p>He got a message from his beloved:</p><p>
  <em>Hey Jug! want to come over and watch movies tonight? &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sorry, Betts, got to write a paper due tomorrow, maybe another night? &lt;3</em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is it about, maybe I can help! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anatomy, but I don’t think you would be up for it</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Easy! I already did a paper about it a couple months before. I’m coming over around 5pm, and then maybe we could watch movies…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Okay then, see you! &lt;3 </em>
</p><p>Once Jughead got back to his dorm, he took out his laptop and started his paper realizing it was about the woman’s anatomy. As 5 PM came around he heard a knock on his door, in came a cheerful Betty. “Hey, baby!” She exclaimed giving a kiss on Jughead’s cheek. “Hey, you seem happy!” Jughead said smiling “I saw V today, must be that” Betty said.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you have to write about?” Betty asked getting settled in front of Jughead on the rug “Woman anatomy…” Jughead said shyly, not that he didn’t know how a woman’s body looked like, he had seen Betty naked multiple times before, it’s just he didn’t know how to write about it, even though he claimed to be a writer.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s easy, look I’ll help you” Betty started “I could even show you…” Betty continued saying it seductively. “What do you mean show m-. Oh! I get it” Jughead said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t worry Juggie, I’ll be very slow for you, so you can see every single part of the woman body and make sure to get an A on that paper…” Betty said starting to stand up. “You stay right where you are and you are not allowed to touch me or yourself or you will not be focused” Betty explained “O-Okay” Jughead gulped feeling his pants getting tighter.</p><p> </p><p>Betty stood up, about three feet away from him her hair in waves on her shoulders and slowly started to unbutton her blouse, he could see her nipples slightly erect through her pink bra that had lace lining. She then started to undo her jeans. Speaking of jeans, Jughead’s were getting tighter by the second, he hated it when Betty was being a tease.</p><p> </p><p>“Here is a preview of what you will learn, because to understand how the woman’s body looks like you need a full view…” Betty said starting to reach for her bra in order to unhook it. Once that garment was on the floor she slid her hands across her body to remove her panties. She stepped out of them and now stood completely naked in front of him. The bulge in Jughead pants getting painful, even though she hadn’t done anything yet.</p><p> </p><p>Betty started to stroke her left arm with her right hand. “Here we got the arms, just like men…” going towards her collarbone “...next the collarbone, which I know you love to bite along with my neck…” stroking up to her face and going back to her right arm. She turned around stroking her back slightly and moving her hands to her butt, squishing it a bit “I know how much you like to slap my ass, when I've been bad, but I think the person who’s been bad is you ‘cause you haven’t done your homework…” Betty said turning back around to face Jughead who was almost panting, the bulge in his pants getting rock hard.</p><p> </p><p>She put her hands on her breasts, pinching her nipples in order to get them hard “God! Your boobs, they’re just so perfect I want to touch them” Jughead said getting a bit impatient “Nuh-huh, you will have to wait…” She caressed her stomach, going down her right side stroking her legs, going down to sit down back on the rug, going down her newly shaven legs, getting to her other leg, parting her legs the more she went up to her core.</p><p> </p><p>“Then here we have one of the most important parts of the woman’s body, the part that can make babies, but most importantly the part that can make them scream in pleasure and moan names…” Betty explained. Jughead was already starting to go crazy, he needed her in an unexplainable way.</p><p> </p><p>“The core, a place full of wonders…” Betty said with a light chuckle. She started to slide finger through her folds slowly, just in order to get properly turned on and wet. “All this wetness, just for you, Juggie, you understand?” Betty said teasingly “Y-Yes” Jughead said, not standing the heat of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Betty was teasing her clit in circles with her index and middle finger, gasping “Here we got the clitoris, which I know you know how to tease so nicely with your fingers or even licking with your tongue” she said almost fighting the urge to moan, then going a bit further above her vagina “here is the urethra, but that’s not the most important, what is important is what is right under, the vagina, in which you would usually thrust your fingers and make me gasp, or sometimes you would thrust your dick in it hitting all of the perfect spots” Right then she was sliding her two fingers inside of her, feeling better than ever.</p><p> </p><p>The room was filled with moans as she was hitting her g spot. The room was also filled with groans coming from Jughead who was getting really uncomfortable because of the view which was making his pants tighter. Just then Betty was screaming, coming undone with a last thrust she approached Jughead and put her shiny fingers on his lips to suck.</p><p> </p><p>“You, you make-” Jughead was moaning while sucking Betty’s fingers “I make what?” Betty said pulling her fingers away from his mouth “You make me crazy” Jughead continued. “Well in that case…” Betty paused, she backed away from him a little to remove his pants and boxers “I think you deserve a little reward…” She continued taking his length in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Betty started to bob her head up and down taking it all in. “Just like that” Jughead groaned. “I think- I think- I’m-” Jughead said in between harsh breaths “Let it out baby, let it out” Betty said between strokes. Just then Jughead’s cum was spilling out of Betty’s mouth and she gulped it all in.</p><p> </p><p>Betty was now stradling Jughead’s lap and they started to make out their tongues in sync and moans came out of their mouths. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?” Jughead said pulling away a little and smirking “No, you need to do your paper” Betty said covering herself with her hands a little “What if I would rather want to fuck my gorgeous girlfriend until she can’t walk?” He replied with a pout “Your girlfriend would love to be fucked but she would rather have her handsome boyfriend fuck her when he gets an A in anatomy” Betty said giggling a little. “Fine” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Betty got dressed in one of Jughead’s ‘S’ t-shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms she left there and helped Jughead write his paper. Later that night they were cuddled up on the couch eating pizza leftovers and popcorn with a movie playing in the background.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know how to do what you did?” Jughead asked a small grin on his face. Betty knew exactly what he meant by that. “Well sometimes… When your not around campus and that you’re out for school projects… And sometimes… I get a bit horny and I need to distract myself…” Betty said hesitating a bit but with a hint of seduction “Oh yeah?” Jughead said smiling a bit, starting to tickle her on the sides “Jug-Juggie stop! Stop!” At this point Betty couldn’t stop laughing. Jughead pulled away and just stared at her with a smile. “Is it okay if you spend the night here or do you have an early class tomorrow?” He asked “I only have classes in the afternoon tomorrow so yeah I could stay here. But no sex!” Betty answered with a warning “Sure” Jughead replied leading them to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>And indeed, three days later, Jughead did get to fuck his gorgeous girlfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked this whatever this is, comment sugestions and if you liked this. K bye now &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>